The Demonic Adventures
by Mandy0909
Summary: A new girl, Katsumi, transfers to Ishiyami High, where she meets all the delinquents, including Oga Tatsumi and Furuichi. Together, with Hilda and Beelzebub, they go through many adventures, including love. Oga X OC Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Beelzebub fanfiction so please read and review. It's about a new girl, Katsumi, who transfers to Ishiyama.

* * *

" Hey, Kanzaki, did u hear? A new _girl_ is coming to Ishiyama." Himekawa said.

"Yeah. I know. Heard her name was Katsumi." came the reply.

"Hey, look! Is that her?" Shiroyama asked.

"Who knows? Let's see if she's strong or not shall we?" Himekawa announced and Kanzaki agreed.

Meanwhile, Oga Tatsumi and Furuichi were walking around the the school when Furuichi said " Hey Oga, did you hear? There's a new girl who's coming to Ishiyama."

Oga replied " So?"

"S-so? What if she's sexy and cute?"

"I'm not interested, Furuichi. But I wonder if she's strong. You wanna meet her, Baby Beel?"

"Gah." came the reply.

Looking out the window, they saw a girl who turned Furuichi's eyes into hearts. She had middle length black hair which was tied up in a high ponytail. She also had bangs covering her left eye. She was wearing the girl's uniform of Ishiyama with the tie loose and top slightly unbuttoned. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her face was calm. As Oga and Furuichi continued watching her, it seemed as if she knew they were there and looked up at them.

Undisturbed, Oga continued to watch while Furuichi began walking away to meet her.

As Katsumi walked into the building and down a hall, she noticed the same people who were watching her coming towards her. Actually, the brown haired guy was being dragged by the silver haired guy.

Skidding to a stop in front of her, Katsumi watched quietly as they caught their breath. Now that she looked around, there were quite a lot of people who were staring at her.

"What? None of you have ever seen a girl before?" Katsumi asked a bit coldly.

Suddenly, a voice appeared behind her before any of the other delinquents could reply. Oga and Furuichi had also recovered their breath and was watching with interest.

"Hey. You the new girl? Katsumi?" Kanzaki asked.

"What of it?"

"Oh, we just want to test your strength since you came to a delinquent school." Himekawa appeared behind Kanzaki.

"Who are you?" Katsumi inquired, not at all scared that they were going to attack her.

"Hoh, I'm Himekawa and he's Kanzaki. We are both members of the Tohoshinki, the strongest in Ishiyama. In all, there are four of us."

"Oy! That's enough talking Himekawa."

After that, they both got ready to attack, but before they could, Katsumi appeared before both of them and using her fists, punched them in the face, promptly knocking both of them out.

"Stop bluffing. Weaklings." Katsumi said.

Since before the fight had begun, most of the students had gathered to watch, including Natsume, Shiroyama, Tojo, Kunieda Aoi, the Red Tails..etc.

Now, everybody's jaw dropped. "She was so fast and scary!" Some students murmured to each other.

"Woa. She's pretty and strong!" Furuichi exclaimed. "and a little scary, like Hilda."

"Yeah. Oh! Baby Beel, you like her too don't you?" Oga asked.

"Gaboo!" Taking that as a yes, Oga walked up to Katsumi and introduced himself and Furuichi.

"Yo! I'm Oga. and he's Furuichi."

"Nice to meet you." Furuichi answered politely.

"Hn. So you're the Rampaging Ogre. Oga."

"Well, yeah. I guess."

By now, most people had left, some in fear and some, seeing that there was no longer any more fights, left out of boredom. However, Kunieda, Nene and Chiaki stayed and watched Oga and the new girl Katsumi converse and talk.

Getting jealous, Kunieda frowned when Katsumi smiled at something Oga said and he looked happy. Kunieda saw Furuichi join in the conversation and narrowed her eyes.

"M-Madame Aoi?" Nene asked, her and Chiaki frozen as they watched Kunieda's scary aura flare.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But I'm not going to let that new girl take Oga."

Sighing, Nene and Chiaki left Kunieda alone for now.

Stalking up to Katsumi, Oga, and Furuichi, Kunieda planted herself between Oga and Katsumi.

"Who are you?" Katsumi asked coldly.

"Kunieda Aoi. One of the Tohoshinki. Im also the former leader of the Red Tails. Now, I challenge you to fight me!" Kunieda thought Oga would like whoever was stronger.

"Fine. I hope you aren't lying about your strength like those two from earlier, Kanzaki and Himekawa."

"Heh. Of course not." Kunieda replied, glaring at Katsumi.

"Hey, Kunieda, what are you doing?" Oga exclaimed.

"Just watch, Oga." and Kunieda walked away.

"I wonder how that's going to turn out." Furuichi mused.

" Heh. Looks like lots of people want to fight me. By the way, who's that baby on your back?" Katsumi asked, smirking.

"Yeah, and this is Beelzebub, Baby Beel."

"Oh. Hello."

"Gah!"

"Well, I guess I'll be going then, Oga."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

Alright! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"The Queen, Kunieda Aoi challenged the new girl, Katsumi, who beat up Kanzaki and Himekawa to a fight."

"Whoa. I wonder who's gonna win."

"I know right! Let's go watch. Look! It's starting."

All sorts of rumors were floating on the Ishiyama campus. Katsumi wasn't sure who started it, but it was true that she was gonna fight Kunieda. Already, she didnt like her. Right now, both of them were wearing their school uniform and standing on the rooftop with all the students watching.

Drawing a wooden sword, Kunieda jumped and aimed for Katsumi's chest, sure she was going to win. At the last moment, Katsumi moved to the side and grabbed Kunieda's wrist, twisted it, and made her drop the sword and punched Kunieda in the stomach hard.

All the while, Kunieda could barely move, since Katsumi was so strong and fast. Now, she was bending over, trying to catch her breath.

"You're lucky I didn't decide to use your sword after I disarmed you." Katsumi told Kunieda.

"I win." Katsumi added, smirking and walked away, carrying an aura of power with her.

"Madame Aoi! Are you okay?"

Nene and Chiaki came running over to Kunieda and helped her up.

"I don't like her or losing to her." Kunieda responded.

"She's strong." Chiaki stated.

Kunieda also wondered how such simple movements could cause so much pain.

Meanwhile, everyone's jaw dropped and eyes nearly popped out of their skulls. That girl, Katsumi, beat three members of the Tohoshinki! Now, the delinquents were most likely scared shitless of her.

Oga and Furuichi were shocked as well while Baby Beel's eyes shined happily at the demonic power Katsumi showed. Without knowing it, this made Oga like Katsumi even more. ( Yes, he doesn't know he's developing a crush on Katsumi.)

* * *

Sighing, Katsumi wondered if there were any strong opponents in Ishiyama. She had heard the last member of the Tohoshinki was very strong, Tojo and Oga Tatsumi were quite strong too.

Secretly, she thought Oga had good looks and seemed like a pretty good person. Nevertheless, Katsumi also knew Kunieda liked Oga as well and that was the reason she challenged her to a fight. Not going to give up, Katsumi was going to continue to hang out with Oga as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hilda was watching everything from the rooftop. She had received a message from the Demon Lord about a visitor from the Demon World.

Katsumi the Titania.

Hilda was curious as to why Katsumi arrived in the Human World. She was going to confront her. However, she knew that it would take great caution. Katsumi could easily defeat Hilda if she wanted to. She was holding back an enormous amount of power when she fought Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Kunieda.

**o0o0o0oOo0o**

**I'm very ashamed to say... I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! T_T  
But! I have not finished the Beelzebub anime show yet. So I might have more ideas then. If you have any ideas, please let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Kunieda Aoi, I hate you. Your fighting skills are terrible, and don't even think about training because you will never improve. You are so nosy; you want to know things that have nothing to do with you. Oga Tatsumi will never like you back. Don't think Oga's baby likes you either. Stuck Up Idiot. And you're so annoying and stupid. Be glad I don't say any more about your retarded personality and appearance._

Kunieda found this hate note without a signature on her pillow when she came home after fighting Katsumi. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away but failed as they pooled over and spilled onto her cheeks.

She had no idea who wrote the note and put it there without her grandpa noticing. She must not let anybody find out about this; not even Nene and Chiaki. Kunieda wished to not make them worried. However, she vowed to find who wrote them note and ask what they had against her, but then looked at the part that said she was too nosy. She was not being nosy; this had something to do with her.

Although it was beginning to become dark, she recklessly raced out. Running quickly, she bumped into Oga's chest suddenly.

"Aah!"

"O-Oga! What are you doing here this late?" Kunieda exclaimed, surprised.

"Baby Beel wanted to go for a walk. What about you?"

"Nothing. I'm walking too. Ah! Let's walk together." she suggested.

As they neared the park where they first met as Kunie Aoi, she sat down on a bench and gestured for Oga to sit down as well?

After an awkward silence, Kunieda Aoi shyly asked "Oga, do u like me?" Suddenly remembering the mean note.

"H-huh? Well... What do you mean?"

"Like more than a friend, as a girlfriend."

Kunieda decided to stop beating around the bush and be completely straightforward. Thus confessing her true feelings. If Oga said yes, than that meant part of the mysterious and mean note was wrong! To her great dismay...

"No."

"W-what?"

"I don't like you."

_NOOOO! Why did this happen? The note was right... _Kunieda thought desperately as she watched Oga walk away with Baby Beel. The second time, her tears spilled onto her cheeks again.

**~oOoOoO~**

Meanwhile, Katsumi was watching everything from a distance with an emotionless face. For some mysterious reason, she was glad Oga rejected Kunieda Aoi. From a rooftop, Hilda was watching as well and smirked.

**Ah. Sorry for the short chapter. I was in a hurry... _**


End file.
